


Strawberry

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Gerard Way, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Gerard, Riding, Smut, Strawberries, Sub Frank Iero, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: This is just PWP with strawberries and blindfolds.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 31





	Strawberry

Watching Frank's lips curl around the top of the strawberry, gently biting down and swallowing the sweet fruit had Gerard holding back a moan of self indulgent pleasure. Frank was blindfolded by royal blue silk, laying spread out on the bedsheets, wearing nothing while Gerard straddled him and fed him strawberries. The room was cool, their bodies naturally radiating heat as the two slowly became more turned on. Their half hard cocks would brush against each other on occasion, sending sparks of pleasure between them. 

Frank took another bite of the strawberry, pink juice slowly dripping from his mouth. Before his tongue could dart out and lap it up, Gerard placed the half eaten fruit back on the nightstand and ducked down, pressing their lips together, licking at Frank's sticky lips. He bit down on the younger's plump lower lip, the groan that came from the sub going straight to his dick. Their teeth clacked together, almost painfully but they were too turned on to care. 

Gerard pulled back, panting, pupils blown wide with lust. "You're so perfect," he breathed out, running his hands up and down the younger's tattooed chest. 

Frank sighed heavily at the praise, wanting more. He made a mental note to do whatever it took to get more of that delicious praise.

Leaning down again, Gerard kissed down his chest, stopping occasionally to suck bruises onto the soft skin. Frank writhed under his touch, Gerard's mouth hot and wet and so fucking good. The older's tongue ran along his collarbones then down towards his 'Hope' tattoo, goosebumps forming as the cool air of the bedroom hit the wet trail on his chest. 

"Fuck..." Frank whispered. 

Gerard moaned in response, sending vibrations up his torso. He suddenly stopped, making Frank release of noise of complaint. 

"Hush, I'm just getting another strawberry."

Frank felt the weight on his hips shift as Gerard leaned to grab another piece of fruit. His cock brushed against the dom's, sending more blood rushing south and pleasure to creep up his spine. 

"Ah!" Frank cried out, feeling Gerard grind down on him once more, feeling the smirk the older was most likely wearing. 

"Open wide, baby," Gerard purred.

Frank happily complied, biting down as soon as the strawberry entered his mouth. His lips were coated with the sweet, mildly tangy juice, some rolling out of his mouth. Gerard made sure to lap up any spills.

A hand moved towards his member, gently stroking him. "Oh!"

"Take off your blindfold," Gerard murmured, voice quiet but firm.

Eagerly, Frank pulled it off, flinging it across the room. The sight in front of him made him all the more aroused. Gerard sat on his thighs, long black hair hanging in front of his face, a look of faux innocence in his hazel eyes as he sucked on the tip of a strawberry. It was hot, erotic, downright filthy.

"Oh fucking hell, that's so hot," Frank exclaimed, hips bucking up at the contact when Gerard slid his thumb over Frank's leaking tip.

Letting out a breath, Gerard said, "Fuck the strawberries, I want to ride you. I'll fuck myself hard on your big cock, make it so I can't walk for days."

"Please."

"Hand me the lube, love."

Frank reached over where the lube was residing on the bedside table, watching Gerard slick up his fingers. Slowly, he pushed in, hole clenching at the intrusion. Sweat began to form as his brow furrowed, chest rising and falling rapidly. Watching Gerard finger himself was among Frank's favorite things. The way his cheeks flushed and his mouth parted to form a small 'o' was one of the hottest things.

The older's hand went back to run up and down his dick, a loud moan leaving Frank's mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

The raven haired man lowered himself on the younger man's cock, face showing complete euphoria as he was filled. After a minute of adjusting, Gerard moved. Just a simple grinding motion, rocking his hips forward to soothe the craving he had. Immediately, Frank's hands positioned themselves on his hips, holding him in place.

Suddenly, Gerard began to bounce, an unsteady rhythm of lust beginning. Their cries and moans melded together as the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the bedroom. Gerard bit down on his bottom lip while Frank threw his head back against the pillows, moaning obscenely. He lifted his hips up to met every thrust, nails digging into Gerard's sides.

Gerard was practically screaming in bliss, Frank's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. His hole steadily clenched around the younger, signaling that he was on the edge. 

"Fuck! 'M gonna come!" And like that, ropes of white coated the two, Gerard sobbing in pleasure as his orgasm coursed through him. 

Frank quickly followed, speeding up his pace and pounding into the older, his climax washing over him. The world turned white for a moment, his high reaching its peak before crashing down and settling. He pulled out, panting heavily. Gerard collapses beside Frank, gazing up at the ceiling as he tried to regain control of his breathing. 

"Holy shit, that was amazing..." Gerard trailed off, still a bit dazed. 

"Mhmm. I love you," Frank turned to rest his head on Gerard's shoulder. 

"I love you too. We better get this cleaned up before everything dries, huh?"

Frank groaned in protest and false annoyance but smiled and pulled himself off the bed to clean up.


End file.
